Ser vegana
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Astoria Greengrass ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años: no usa zapatos, no come carne, recicla, se va a retiros espirituales en las montañas, no se depila y le hace la vida imposible a Draco y Hermione Malfoy / Especie de secuela de "Los otros GRANDES momentos de Draco Malfoy" / Dramione indiscutible con Astoria como bomba de relojería andante. Perdón: protagonista.
1. Chapter 1

Es muy probable que pocas personas entiendan este fic si no han leído las dos especies de "precuelas": "Los GRANDES momentos de Draco Malfoy" y "Los _otros_ GRANDES momentos de Draco Malfoy", pero en caso de no haberlos leído, no te preocupes, porque este fic no es una continuación de los OS mencionados. En caso de que te interese este fic pero quieras hacerte una idea de lo que va a pasar sin necesidad de leerte los fics mencionados, te haré un resumen: Draco Malfoy se ha casado con Hermione Granger y están muy enamorados, pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que siente hay algo que lo entorpece todo: Astoria Greengrass, su ex, que ahora es vegana, budista, ecológica y una fiel defensora de los derechos de los animales y que **siempre** consigue meterlo en líos.

Creé a esta Astoria como una nueva forma de divertirme, pero por alguna razón no me la quito de la cabeza desde entonces, estoy total y _**absolutamente** _ enamorada de esta versión del personaje que he creado. Así que he decidido crear una serie de capítulos (mínimo siete, no sé si habrá más) aprovechando el reto basado en prompts del foro _El mapa del mortífago_ (link directo en mi perfil!) para poder explotarla por completo. Sí, va a haber Dramione (muchísimo, de hecho, no lo puedo evitar), pero la innegable protagonista va a ser Astoria Greengrass.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

PD: De **ninguna** forma esta es una burla a las personas que creen en todo lo que Astoria cree y defiende en esta historia. Sólo es una pequeña parodia, una forma de daros algo de voz pero, sobre todo, una forma de torturar a Draco y Hermione porque ellos, de una forma u otra, siempre van a acabar salpicados por las cosas de esta Astoria.

* * *

 **Harry Potter** es obra de **Jotaká Erre.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

 **Ser vegana.**

 _(y otras formas de destrozarle la vida a Draco y Hermione Malfoy)_

 **I. Amortencia.**

―Estoy total y absolutamente indignada.

Astoria, descalza y con el pelo recogido e infinidad de trenzas, aparece en la puerta de su despacho.

―A mí me indigna tu presencia, Astoria.

La castaña hace oídos sordos a sus palabras y se sienta en una de las sillas al estilo indio. Si la señora Greengrass la viera se sentiría horrorizada. ¿Cómo una jovencita con una educación y unos modales tan exquisitos puede sentar así en presencia de un hombre? ¡O de cualquier persona!

―Hoy he enviado al departamento de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas una solicitud para que se empiece una campaña de protección para las ratas de doble cola azul.

Draco levanta la cabeza de sus archivos y la mira con una ceja alzada.

―¿Por qué quieres protegerlas?

―¡Porque uno de los componente de la Amortencia es una derivación del tejido de esos animales!

Draco frunce el ceño todavía más y niega brevemente con la cabeza.

―En absoluto. La Amortencia no lleva ningún componente animal. Lleva canela, unas cuantas hierbas que sólo pueden recogerse durante la luna llena, salvia de manzano, limón, el venenos de trece hongos diferentes y un componente a base de hierbas.

Astoria prefiere no admirarlo por todo lo que acaba de decir porque supone (espera) que todo lo que sabe es gracias a que está casado con Hermione Granger.

Perdón. Hermione Malfoy.

―Exacto. Componente de hierbas. ¿Sabes cómo consiguen que ese componente no se estropee?

―¿Con un hechizo conservador? ― pregunta él de forma retórica como si ella fuese estúpida.

―¡Pues no! ¡Se hace con un filtro que se consigue después de matar y torturar a esas pobres criaturas!

―Dudo que se torturen y maten.

―Bueno ― concede ella echándose para atrás en su asiento ― Puede que sólo les quiten algo de pelo para añadirlo a un filtro. ¡Pero aún así, es explotación animal!

―No, no lo es. No se daña al animal en ningún momento. Además, ¿para qué vienes a contármelo? A mi no me interesan tus estupideces, Astoria.

―Tú estás casado con Hermione.

―Lo estoy ― le dan ganas de vomitar sólo con escuchar el azucarado orgullo que resuena en la voz de su ex.

―Y estudió derecho, ¿verdad?

Draco se queda callado mirándola fijamente hasta que alza el brazo y la señala con un dedo amenazador.

―No.

Pero a Astoria eso le importa un pepino ecológico. Ella quiere salvar a las ratas de doble cola azul. Y lo va a conseguir con la ayuda de una de las mejores abogadas de toda la sociedad mágica.

 ** **ººº****

―Bien. Veamos si lo he entendido... Quieres que recojamos firmas para que se establezca una norma con el fin de proteger a las ratas de doble cola azul para que no se utilice su pelaje a la hora de crear el filtro que conserva la mezcla de aceite de hierbas que se utiliza en la producción de Amortencia.

―Correcto.

Hermione se lleva las manos a la sien y resopla ruidosamente. Se levanta con cuidado y coloca una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para colocar bien su espalda. Quizás Draco tiene razón. Quizás debería dejar de trabajar ahora que está embarazada de siete meses.

La mujer se pone ligeramente de puntillas y agarra un tomo sin a penas mirarlo. Cuando vuelve a la mesa lo abre y vuelve a sentarse con todo el cuidado del mundo.

―Sinceramente no creo que podamos hacer gran cosa con tu caso, Astoria. Básicamente porque la Amortencia es una poción que sólo se permite usar en las aulas de enseñanza. Su uso es totalmente ilegal.

―Pero ese aceite de hierbas también se emplea en los filtros amorosos temporales y con efectos muy moderados.

Hermione entrecierra los ojos con cuidado y mira fijamente a la mujer que tiene delante.

―¿Estás segura?

Astoria saca de su minúsculo bolso de cáñamo un montón de papeles y los coloca todos ordenadamente sobre el pulcro escritorio de la embarazada.

―He estado investigando.

―¿Eres consciente de que la gran mayoría de la sociedad mágica va a pensar que esto es absurdo? Vamos, piénsalo: sólo cogen de dos a tres pelos del animal para crear el filtro que conserva permanentemente el aceite de hierbas, Astoria. No le hacemos daño al animal en ningún momento.

Astoria la mira fijamente durante un buen rato y recoge sus palabras sin mediar palabra.

―Tu eras una gran persona, Hermione. Luchaste por los elfos domésticos. Por que tuvieran un sueldo y derechos. ¡Y hasta ropa! Estar con Draco te ha quitado todos tus valores. Cuánto lo siento.

―¡Hey! ― ladra Hermione con los labios y el ceño fruncidos ― No he perdido mis valores, sólo te digo que esto podría llevar meses, años, o incluso no llevarse a cabo nunca!

―¡Los muggles han conseguido crear preservativos aptos para veganos!

―¡Pero si tú ni si quiera usas condones! ¡Usas pociones anticonceptivas!

―¡ _Tés_ anticonceptivos!

―Que no te protegen de nada y que tienen un margen de error del veintisiete porciento.

―Veintiséis _y medio_.

―Discutir contigo es exasperante, querida.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Seis semanas después (Domingo).****

 ** **Hogar de Draco y Hermione Malfoy.****

―Hace mucho tiempo que no te quejas de Astoria.

El rubio tuerce levemente los labios y le coloca la jarra de zumo de naranja cerca a Hermione cuando su mujer se sienta en su sitio habitual en la mesa de la cocina.

―Y espero que siga siendo así durante otras seis semanas. Seguramente se ha ido con sus amiguitos a algún retiro espiritual de esos que tanto le gustan para quejarse de la producción de filtros conservadores o alguna chorrada más.

―Creo que fuimos muy duros con ella... Entiendo que es un poco, um, absurdo luchar contra la producción de ese filtro conservante porque no se le hace daño al animal, pero es importante para ella.

―Hermione, te quiero, te respeto como mujer y como la madre mi heredero

―Heredera.

―... pero me niego a darle la razón a Astoria en otra de sus chorradas. Y va a ser varón. Los genes Malfoy siempre dan varones.

―Ya bueno, tengamos en cuenta que muy probablemente el matrimonio de tus padres y el nuestro sea el único de toda tu familia que no cuente con lazos endogámicos, así que muy probablemente rompamos con esa costumbre.

Draco frunce todavía más el ceño y abre la boca llena de huevos revueltos para decirle a su mujer lo que opina de su diatribas pero, de repente, llega el correo.

Se levanta y acoge las dos lechuzas que le traen el la correspondencia y las noticias frescas, recién salidas de la imprenta. Paga a cada animal y se da la vuelta. Le entrega a Hermione un montón de cartas para ella y se queda con su propio montoncito. Deja _El Brujo Ecológico_ y _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa y se dispone a seguir desayunando.

―¿Astoria...?

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha vuelto a mandar na postal desde China? Ojalá se pierda allí entre los monasterios y no vuelva a verla ― murmura él dándole un mordisco a su tostada de jalea ― Me _ponfe_ de _lof nerviof_.

―No, no... Draco, mira... Astoria está en la portada de ambos periódicos...

Draco se atraganta con su tostada masticada nada más ver los periódicos que su mujer sostiene frente a él. Ambos periódicos cuentan con la misma foto (Astoria, desnuda, sujetando una caja llena de ratas de cola doble azul sobre su cabeza, gritando infinidad de cosas a los viandantes frente al Ministerio) pero con encabezados y artículos muy diferentes.

 _ ** **El Profeta****_

 **La joven Greengrass se vuelve loca y habla del derecho de las ratas a no ser explotadas.**

Ayer por la tarde, durante la hora punta, la joven Astoria, hermana pequeña de la heredera de la familia Greengrass, Daphnee, ha sido detenida después de armar un escándalo descomunal en plena plaza del Ministerio.

La joven, completamente desnuda y con claros signos de no haber visitado un centro de estética para depilarse desde hace mucho tiempo, se instaló en pleno centro de la plaza del Ministerio con el fin de interpelar a los viadantes y trabajadores para hablarles de los derechos de los animales mágicos.

Varios testigos aseguran que la joven parecía drogada y que, además, se atrevió incluso a agredir a diferentes personalidades del gobierno cuando estos no le hacían caso.

Al parecer, y según una testigo que ha querido permanecer en el anonimato, la joven Greengrass, al darse cuenta de que con palabras no conseguiría nada, procedió a arrancarse la ropa para llamar la atención de todos y, así, poder gritarle al mundo sus deseos.

Luchó como una leona cuando el cuerpo de seguridad del Ministerio decidió pedirle que acabase de una buena vez con sus diatribas y que, por favor, se cubriese, pero la joven adoptó una actitud violenta y se negó, amenazando con hacer volar en pedazos el lugar.

Sin duda un escándalo bochornoso para la familia Greengrass.

―Rita Skeeter

 _ ** **El Brujo Ecológico****_

 ** **Astoria Greengrass vuelve a lucha por el derecho de las pobres criaturas indefensas explotadas por la producción de filtros conservadores.****

Ayer por la tarde tuve la desgracia de ser testigo de una situación total de abuso por parte de las autoridades gubernamentales londinenses contra nuestra querida amiga Astoria Greengrass quien, como ya sabrán, es una de las principales accionistas de este periódico y a la que toda la producción y realización tenemos en estima.

Estoy segura de que sabrán que Astoria pertenece a una muy importante familia, pero al parecer ni si quiera eso es capaz de que protegerla de los abusos y la censura que pretenden no hacerse eco de sus sabias palabras.

El mes pasado publicamos un artículo completo sobre el por qué se deben erradicar los filtros de conservación, así que cuando les diga el motivo por el cual Astoria ha sido detenida (bajo los cargos de "escándalo público" "exhibicionismo" y "alteración del orden") estoy segura de que arderán de pura ira: Astoria se manifestaba en la plaza del Ministerio con el fin de pedir que se deje de comercializar este filtro de conservación que se produce con el pelaje de cientos de miles de ratas de doble cola azul.

Desde la redacción de _El Brujo Ecológico_ le pedimos encarecidamente a Hermione Malfoy, de soltera Granger, heroína de guerra, amiga de Astoria y abogada, que por favor tome entre sus manos el caso de Astoria y nos ayude a salvarla a ella y a las ratas de doble cola azul.

―Meredith Porridge.

Draco abre más los ojos y mira fijamente a su mujer después de que haya terminado de leer ambos artículos.

―Recuerdame por qué estamos suscritos a ese periódico, Granger, porque no lo entiendo. Ni si quiera somos ecológicos.

―Reciclamos.

―Porque tu madre nos obliga.

―¡Es bueno hacerlo, Draco!

―Bueno, me da igual. Me niego a que defiendas a Astoria. Ella sola se ha metido en este lío y-

De repente cuatro lechuzas llaman a la vez en la ventana de la cocina. Draco resopla y abre la ventana para recoger la correspondencias. Todas ellas llevan el nombre de su mujer menos una, que es para él.

Hermione se limpia los labios con su servilleta y recoge las tres cartas que le entrega Draco.

 _Señora Malfoy,_

 _le rogamos encarecidamente que saque a nuestra escandalosa hija del cuartel de aurores._

― _Jeremy y Marie Greengrass._

 _Hermione,_

 _mamá y papá van a enviarte una carta para pedirte que me saques de aquí. No lo hagas, estoy luchando por lo que creOH DIOS MÍO ACABO DE VER PASAR UNA CUCARACHA, TIENES QUE SACARME DE AQUÍ._

 _Granger,_

 _por lo que más quieras, deja que mi hermana se pudra en la cárcel. Necesito unas vacaciones._

― _Daphnee._

―¿Qué dice tu carta, Draco?

Ella observa a su marido murmurar un sinfín de palabrotas mientras mete cincuenta galeones en un sobre. Ella frunce el ceño y coge la notita que ha recibido tu marido.

 _¿De verdad creíste que Astoria estaría alejada de las rejas más de tres meses después de la que armó en el desfile de moda anual de Madame Malikn? Pobre iluso... Espero mis cincuenta galeones en las próximas 24 horas, pringado._

― _Blaise._

―Draco, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de apostar sobre la vida de Astoria, nos vas a arruinar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter** es obra de **Jotaká Erre.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

 **Ser vegana.**

 _(y otras formas de destrozarle la vida a Draco y Hermione Malfoy)_

 **II. Zapatos.**

Astoria Greengrass, como toda hija de un padre _muy_ rico, siempre ha sido una persona con muchas posesiones. ¿Su posesión preferida? Los zapatos.

Mientras su madre prefería gastar el dinero en joyas y viajes y su hermana optaba por gastarse una fortuna en maquillaje y libros, el capricho favorito de Astoria siempre han sido los zapatos. A la edad de once años, de hecho, se vio en la difícil tarea de tener que elegir entre sus más de 234 pares de zapatos para llevarse sólo siete (su madre se negaba a que se llevara treinta, como ella tanto deseaba, y ella se negaba a llevarse menos de cinco como le recomendaba su hermana mayor) a uno de los muchos viajes familiares.

Ahora mismo Astoria Greengras _no sabe_ si sigue amando los zapatos con el mismo fervor, pero sí sabe que ama la naturaleza con todas sus fuerzas.

―No.

―¡Por favor, Draco!

―Ya has hecho que Hermione quede totalmente agotada al sacarte de los calabozos, no tientes tu suerte. Es una mujer temperamental que está _muy embarazada_. Necesita descansar. Y yo también.

―Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

―¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu madre o a Daph?

―Mamá está organizando un viaje para su sexta luna de miel con Papi. Y Daphnee sigue muy enfadada conmigo.

―Y no me extraña.

―No ha sido para tanto...

Draco deja la pluma en el tintero y la mira fijamente.

―Tu hermana ha tenido que pagar una fianza de 12.000 galeones para asegurarse de que no tendrías un expediente de antecedentes. Y no es la primera vez que paga una cantidad de dinero así.

―¡Por eso quiero organizar eso!

―¡Por el amor de Merlín! ― chilla Hermione al entrar la sala ― ¿¡Quieres hacerle el maldito favor de una vez!? ¡No te cuesta nada!

―El favor quiere que lo hagas tú, Granger, y no estoy dispuesto a que eso ocurra. ¡Bastante favor le haces dejándola respirar en tu casa!

La castaña rueda los ojos y se acerca a Astoria con pequeños pasos. La joven vegana se levanta y ayuda a la mujer a sentarse en el sillón frente al escritorio de su marido.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Astoria?

―Quiero vender mis zapatos.

―Creía que te habías desecho de ellos cuando Draco y yo empezamos a salir.

―Pensaba hacerlo. Pero no lo vi necesario.

―Eres una hipócrita, Astoria. Admite que adoras tus zapatos aunque la mayoría estén hechos de piel y acabaremos antes ― suelta Draco volviendo a su lectura de unos informes.

―¡Cállate!

Ambos se ponen a pelear como basiliscos, siseando insultos y escupiendo veneno con los ojos entrecerrados. No es la primera vez que Hermione presencia una pelea entre miembros de Slytherin así que no se sorprende al verlos. Finalmente acaba por alzar las manos.

―Haya paz, niños. Malfoy, sigue firmando tus papeles. Astoria, cuéntame por qué quieres vender tus zapatos y cómo deseas hacerlo.

La joven rubia se da la vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le agarra las manos.

―Mis zapatos son de marcas muy caras, así que he pensado que sería buena idea venderlos a gente pudiente para así enviar los beneficios a unas cuantas asociaciones protectoras. Y también para devolverle el dinero de la fianza a mi hermana...

―¡Oh, pero eso es na idea excelente!

―¿¡Me ayudarás!? ― pregunta la joven con una sonrisa de oreja agarrando las manos de la embarazada ― ¡Dí que sí, Hermione, por favor!

―¡De eso nada! ― interrumpe el ignorado rubio cuando su mujer abre la boca para dar su consentimiento que seguro iba a ser "¡Pues claro que sí, Tori!" ― ¡No vas a meterte en los líos de esta loca!

―Estuviste saliendo con esta loca.

―¿¡Y por qué crees que sufro de ansiedad!?

―No sufres de ansiedad, Draco ― contesta su mujer con los ojos entrecerrados ― Sólo eres hipocondríaco.

Draco se lleva una mano al pecho con la expresión de aquellos que se sienten terriblemente ofendidos, pero su mujer lo ignora nuevamente y su expresión se vuelve todavía más indignada.

―Te ayudaré, Tori. Ven, vayamos a mi biblioteca a organizarlo todo.

―¿Desde cuando es _tu_ biblioteca? ¿¡Eh!? ― exclama el hombre levantándose para darle la mano a su mujer más por costumbre que por quererla ayudar realmente.

Ella lo mira con simpleza antes de contestar.

―Desde que decidiste que el comedor es tu despacho, Draco.

―¡Lo es! ― exclama dándole un golpe a la larga mesa de ébano que usan para comer todos los días ― ¡Y no te rías, Astoria! Esto es el colmo, ¡fuera de aquí!

Pero ambas mujeres lo ignoran por completo y salen hacia la biblioteca, al otro lado del pasillo.

Ojalá Hermione no lo hubiese convencido para comprar un apartamento de espacio abierto. Ahora tendría un despacho como Merlín manda. Y una puerta que cerrar con furia para hacerles saber su disconformidad.

―Esto va a acabar fatal. Y cuando acabe fatal podré decirles "Os lo dije".

El joven Malfoy sonríe de lado y se echa hacia atrás en la silla de madera. Oh, si tuviera una de esas sillas giratorias con ruedas ahora podría rodar tranquilamente por la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Cuántas veces se le puede decir "Te lo dije" a Hermione _Malfoy_? ¿Sabéis qué? Va a convertir una de las sillas del comedor en una silla giratoria con ruedas, se la merece.

El rubio alza la varita y se dispone a lanzar el hechizo cuando la voz de su mujer lo interrumpe.

―¡Nada de transfigurar las sillas en sillones de oficina, Draco, que me rayas el parqué!

―Tirana...

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Hermione Malfoy y Astoria Greengras****

 _Tienen el placer de invitarle a la Gala Benéfica_ Los animales no necesitan zapatos pero sí protección _que se llevará a cabo en Malfoy Hall el día 23 de Febrero de 2007 a las 19:00._

 _Rogamos confirme su asistencia antes del 14 de Febrero a través de lechuza o memorandum._

 ** **ººº****

 _Menú para personas sin sentimientos ni conciencia._

 ** **Entrantes.****

Crema de pimienta verde y foie.

Hojaldre de verduras con salsa de queso cabra.

 ** **Primer plato.****

Ragout de langostinos y pasta

 ** **Segundo plato.****

Roast-beef con limas y jengibre

 ** **Postre.****

Creme brulée de almendras con frambuesa.

 _Bebidas y café a elección._

 **/*/**

 _Menú para personas maravillosas._

 ** **Entrantes.****

Hummus de garbanzo con ajo negro sobre espinacas y tomate seco.

 ** **Primer plato.****

Pastel de coliflor y patata.

 ** **Segundo plato.****

Quiche de setas y ajos tiernos.

 ** **Postre.****

Bizcocho de calabaza y crema de avellanas.

 _Bebidas y café a elección._

―Igual no tendrías que haber dejado que Astoria imprimiese el menú ― comenta Narcissa observando fijamente la tarjeta entre sus manos.

―Igual ― contesta su nuera.

―Pero es evidente que va a estar riquísimo. Seas del tipo de persona que seas...

―Fuimos juntas a degustarlo al nuevo restaurante de Diagon Alley. Eso me recuerda, Lavender Brown es la cocinera y vendrá durante la mañana para empezar a organizarse.

―Nos alegra tanto de que hayáis decidido hacer la Gala aquí, Hermione. ¿Verdad, Lucius?

El hombre sólo asiente brevemente observando todas las cajas de zapatos que se apilan en su salón.

―¿Por qué está todo esto aquí?

―Porque son los zapatos que van a subastarse, querido ― dice Narcissa levantándose con gracia después de dejar el menú _para personas maravillosas_ sobre la mesita de café ― ¿No son preciosos? Mira, estos dejaron de hacerse el año en que nació Draco. Debieron de costar una fortuna... Bueno, tampoco es que notase demasiado la diferencia en su cámara de Gringotts después de comprarlos. Seguro que fueron de la Señora Greengrass y se los acabó dando a Tori.

―¿Vamos a subastar _zapatos_?

―Casi todos son de marcas carísimas que muchas personas pueden permitirse pero sin duda es algo muy bueno. Es por una buena causa. A la gente rica nos encantan las buenas causas.

―Qué irónico ― comenta Lucius alzando las cejas pensando en la Marca Tenebrosa que tiñe su piel ― ¿Y no se va a aburrir la gente? Porque hay una cantidad terrible de zapatos.

―Oh, Hermione lo tiene todo previsto, ¿verdad, corazón?

Hermione se levanta y sonríe a sus suegros antes de acercarse a ellos con paso lento.

―Habrá una banda de música, un espectáculo de magia muggle, una pequeña charla sobre los derechos de los animales. Sí, Narcissa, me he asegurado de que la amiga de Astoria no hablará más de cinco minutos. También habrá un monólogo y bueno... Creo que va a salir estupendamente. Jordan Lee y George Weasley serán quienes presenten la Gala.

―Magia _muggle_ para _magos_.

―Lucius, no seas aguafiestas, por favor.

―¿Y presentadores? ¿Para qué queremos de eso?

―Yo no estoy en condiciones para estar demasiado rato de pié. Y Astoria-

―... Astoria es _Astoria_ , Padre ― interrumpe la voz de Draco Malfoy cuando este deja de esconderse detrás de una edición de _El Profeta_ de la semana pasada ― Es motivo más que suficiente para que no queramos que ella presente la Gala.

―Oh, Draco, con lo que tú querías a Tori... ― dice Narcissa con un puchero ― ¡Erais como uña y carne!

―Madre, por favor... Era lo que queríamos que creyeras. Astoria y yo nos llevábamos bien. Hasta que empezó a creer en la Adivinación y esas chorradas.

Narcissa rueda los ojos y deja caer sus manos sobre los hombros de su embarazadísima nuera.

―Va a salir estupendamente, querida.

La sonrisa de Hermione es tan deslumbrante y segura que toda la familia, incluso el bebé no nato, está convencida de que así será.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **23 de Febrero de 2007.****

 ** **10:32 de la mañana.****

―¿Pero todavía no te has decidido...?

Hermione cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza al llevarse las manos a la cara.

―¿Crees que es fácil elegir entre más de cien pares de zapatos?

―¿Pero no quieres subastarlos _todos_? ― pregunta Draco con la voz más exasperada de lo habitual.

―Algunos quiero que se los quede mi hermana. O mi madre. Ya sabes, que se queden en familia.

―Eres exasperante Astoria.

―Draco, tranquilo. Respira profundamente. ¿Ves? Ya está, mucho mejor. Siéntate ahí y déjame lidiar con esto.

Draco le hace caso a su mujer y se sienta junto a un montón de zapatos de piel de dragón de colores estrambóticos.

―Tori, cariño... Hoy es el día de la Gala... Tendrías que haberte decidido hace _días_.

―Lo sé, lo sé, Hermione. Pero me cuesta tanto ponerme... Todo esto de la organización me ha dejado agotada...

Hermione se muerde la lengua para no gritarle a la niñata esa que es _ella_ quien lo ha organizado todo y que su _único_ trabajo era seleccionar los zapatos a subastar. Pero no dice nada. No. No dice nada porque es una mujer adulta y puede manejar perfectamente la situación.

―Bueno, no pasa nada. Asegúrate de elegir unos treinta pares para la subasta. Los demás... Bueno. Si todo va bien quizás repitamos el año que viene y podamos subastar todos los que no quieras para ese entonces.

―¿Crees que el año que viene podría repetirse?

―No lo sé, ya veremos.

 ** **23 de Febrero de 2007.****

 ** **15:43 de la tarde.****

―¿Dígame? Ah, Brown, ¿qué ocurre? Ajá... Ajá... Sí... ¿Perdona? No, no, no. No hagas _nada_ de lo que te diga Astoria. Mi mujer te ha pagado, con _mi_ dinero, para que te ciñas a ese maldito menú y no pienso permitir cambios de última hora. Y menos si los sugiere Astoria. Tú dile que sí como a los tontos y ciñete al plan. Muy bien, nos vemos esta noche.

Draco cuelga el teléfono y lleva los brazos al cielo soltando un grito exasperado.

―¿Qué pasa?

Hermione lo mira desde el dintel de la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse a la peluquería.

―Nada.

―¿No estabas hablando con Lavender?

―¿Lavender Brown? ¡Qué va! Anda, anda, márchate ya que seguro que te están esperando. Ponte bien guapa.

Granger lo mira fijamente y entrecierra los ojos brevemente antes de seguir con su camino hacia la puerta.

 ** **23 de Febrero de 2007.****

 ** **17:50 de la tarde.****

―No.

―Hermione, este es un país libre.

―Sí, pero es una Gala Benéfica. Una Gala que tú has querido hacer y que _yo_ he organizado, _yo_ he supervisado y que _yo_ he pagado. Con el dinero de Draco. Así que si digo que no puedes ir como te dé la maldita gana no vas. Ponte un bonito vestido y _punto_.

Hermione se da la vuelta y se ajusta el moño encima de la cabeza. Suspira y echa a andar hacia las cocinas de Malfoy Hall. Sonríe al oler el delicioso aroma de la cocina.

―¿Cómo vas, Lavender?

―¡Oh, estupendamente! Los rollitos están hechos y ahora mismo me estoy ocupando del postre. Oh, hola Astoria.

La rubia, que acaba de aparecer, mira brevemente a la cocinera sin decirle nada más.

―Hermione, ésta es Meredith Porridge, editora y redactora en _El Brujo Ecológico_. Es amiga mía, está invitada a la subasta de esta noche.

―Oh, sí, claro. Encantada, señorita Porridge.

―Un placer.

Meredith Porridge parece tener unos treinta y tres años. Tiene el pelo de color azul recogido en una trenza muy larga y lleva un vestido de colorido estampado. Nada adecuado para la cena de esta noche.

Hermione rechina los dientes.

―Sólo deseaba saber cómo va todo y si puedo ayudar en algo.

―No se preocupe, todo está bajo control.

―He pensado que Meredith podría ayudar con el emplatado.

―Oh, no, no. De eso se encargará Lavender, Astoria ― contesta Hermione con la sonrisa tensa.

―Pero Meredith quiere ayudar.

―Meredith es nuestra invitada esta noche. Y los invitados no hacen nada.

―Pero, Hermione-

― _Nada_ he dicho, Tori.

Ambas veganas miran fijamente a la embarazada y se encogen de hombros antes de marcharse. Hermione las escucha murmurar algo así como "Comer carne afecta más sus hormonas, es normal que esté tan irascible" y aprieta los puños para controlar su ira.

―Relájate, Hermione. Todo está bajo control. Esta noche será un éxito. Mira, ahí llega tu suegra.

―¡Lavender! ― exclama la señora Malfoy, pletórica ― ¡Pero qué maravilloso trabajo estás haciendo, Merlín bendito! Huele maravillosamente bien desde los dormitorios.

―Muchas gracias, señora Malfoy.

―Hermione, querida, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Pareces haberte comido un limón enterito.

―Acabo de discutir con Astoria sobre su indumentaria. Y sobre el hecho de que no podemos meter a cualquiera en las cocinas para emplatar.

Narcissa alza una ceja y luego rueda los ojos.

―No pienses en nada de eso. Venga, vamos a darle los últimos toques a las mesas y verificar que todo está perfectamente. Hace a penas media hora que Tori se ha decidido por fin con los zapatos, aprovechemos ahora antes de que decida hacer cambios de última hora.

La mujer se lleva a Hermione con paso tranquilo mientras se despide con la mano de Lavender.

―¡Anda mira, ya ha llegado Daphnee! ¡Daphnee, querida, ¿cómo estás?! ¡Estás deslumbrante!

 ** **23 de Febrero de 2007.****

 ** **19:01 de la tarde.****

―¡Bienvenidos, Señoras y Señores, a la primera Gala Benéfica _Los animales no necesitan zapatos pero sí protección_ organizada por Hermione Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass!

Un montón de personas aplauden mientras las mencionadas se levantan de sus asientos y saludan con una sonrisa. Cuando vuelve a sentarse Hermione agarra la mano de Draco.

―Todo va a ir perfectamente, relájate.

―No puedo, estoy muy nerviosa.

―Pero si todo está saliendo de maravilla. Mira, Astoria lleva un vestido decente. Todos los zapatos están maravillosamente colocados, la comida va a estar deliciosa y fíjate ― Draco hace una pausa para que Hermione disfrute de las carcajadas de los presentes ante la broma que acaba de hacer George Weasley ― ¡la gente lo está pasando bien!

―Tienes razón... Tengo que relajarme. Todo va perfectamente. Todo va a ir perfectamente.

Hermione suelta el aire con una sonrisa y le da un sorbo a su copa llena de agua con gas. Nada puede salir mal.

―A continuación presentaremos el primer objeto a subasta ― exclama Jordan Lee, leyendo su tarjeta ― Aquí les presentamos un par de zapatos de la diseñadora Margaret Vil. Diseño de piel de dragón en color vino, la plataforma está hecha de caparazón de tortuga. Empezaremos con trescientos galeones.

―¡Cuatrocientos!

―Cuatrocientos para la señora de la mesa cuatro.

―¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta!

―Cuatrocientos cincuenta para Astoria Greengrass. ¿Quien da más? ¿Señora? Caballero, estos zapatos lucirían maravillosamente bien en la señorita a su lado.

―¿Qué haces? ― le sisea Hermione a Astoria en el oído antes de que ésta vuelva a alzar la mano ― ¿Estás subastando tus zapatos y piensas volverlos a comprar? No formamos parte del reparto de _La Familia Addams 2_.

―Pero Hermione, son preciosos.

―Por eso los vendes.

―... a la una, ochocientos veinte galeones a las dooooos...

―Hermione, deja que puje algo más, sé que podemos sacar más por esos zapatos.

―Ni hablar.

―¡Vendidos al caballero del mostacho gracioso en la mesa siete!

Draco ve que ambas están dispuesta a pelearse un poco más y acaba por separarlas, sentándose él en medio. Sí, ahora va a tener que aguantar él a Astoria pero él no tiene un bebé en su interior y no quiere que Hermione se estrese todavía más. Aunque su buena acción no tiene ningún efecto cuando llegan los entrantes, cuarenta y cinco minutos, cinco pares de zapatos y 15.000 galeones más tarde.

―¿Pero qué mierda...?

Recordemos que Hermione sólo dice tacos cuando está muy cabreada...

Draco mira fijamente su entrante. Sobre su bonito plato de crema de pimienta verde y foie hay un pequeño cartelito en el que se puede leer "ASESINO". Sobre el de Hermione también está. Y sobre todos los platos de las personas que han optado por el menú "para personas sin sentimientos ni conciencia".

Draco quiere pararla, de verdad que sí, pero Hermione es mil veces más rápida (sorprendente teniendo en cuenta su tamaño) y la ve dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia las cocinas.

Entonces se escucha un grito desgarrador, lleno de ira.

 ** **El Profeta.****

 ** **Escándalo en Malfoy Hall durante la Gala Benéfica "Los animales no necesitan zapatos pero sí protección".****

Anoche tuve el inmenso placer de ser una de las invitadas a la primera Gala Benéfica organizada en favor de los animales jamás hecha en el Mundo Mágico. Evento organizado por Hermione Malfoy (de soltera Granger, como ya sabrán) y Astoria Greengrass (hermana pequeña de la heredera del imperio Greengrass y activista medioambiental de la que ya se ha hablado reiteradas veces en esta columna de actualidad social).

He de decir que el evento estaba maravillosamente bien organizado y podía verse el toque personal de ambas anfitrionas (sin duda el menú, que ya mostramos en una edición anterior, fue elegido por la señorita Greengrass y el decorado por la señora Malfoy) en cada nimio detalle.

Cabe destacar el muy buen gusto a la hora de presentar los objetos puestos a subasta y el humor refinado de los presentadores, Jordan Lee y George Weasley, quienes tuvieron la amabilidad de dejar de lado sus responsabilidades para entretenernos durante la velada.

¿El problema? Nunca llegamos a probar la comida. No hubo ningún fallo a la hora de servirnos, queridos lectores, todo lo contrario. Simplemente... Bueno. Fue insultante.

Muchos de nosotros decidimos pasar por alto el nombre del menú no vegano, pero no estamos dispuestos a ser insultados: sobre nuestro plato, con horribles letras, estaba escrita la palabra "ASESINO". Pude ver a varios invitados levantándose, pero ninguno fue más veloz que Hermione Malfoy, quien salió a toda prisa hacia las cocinas para ver qué ocurría bajo el mandato de Lavender Brown (recordamos que su restaurante "La pelotita dorada" se abrió a penas hace tres meses y ya cuenta con un sinfín de clientes satisfechos. La entrevista que le hice después del evento puede leerse en las páginas 23 y 24) pero sólo pudimos escuchar un grito desgarrador.

Después de eso un sinfín de activistas, _desnudos y cubiertos de salsa barbacoa_ , aparecieron sobre el escenario, dispuestos a dejarnos a todos ultrajados.

Bajo el grito "¡Di NO a las pieles, di NO a la violencia contra los animales!" procedieron a atacar a toda mujer que llevase pieles. Yo pude escaquearme a tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia para correr, junto a Draco Malfoy, hacia la cocina para socorrer a su mujer embarazada.

Ahí nos encontramos con unos veinte activistas saboteando la comida, colocando cartelitos de "ASESINO" y otras lindezas en los platos (fotos en la página 11) seguramente en caso de que sus compañeros fuesen detenidos antes de salir a escena. Cosa que lamentablemente no ocurrió.

Lavender Brown, a todo esto, estaba atada a una silla, lejos de su varita, incapaz de defenderse.

¿Hermione Malfoy? Cualquiera podría pensar que iba a ponerse de parto en cualquier momento y/o perder los nervios (quien sabe en qué orden) pero no. Me sorprendió manteniendo la calma, aunque he de decir que sus ojos estaban alarmantemente abiertos.

Al parecer su marido pensó lo mismo y trató de llevarla hasta una silla para que se sentase pero la joven madre se dirigió con una fuerza inusitada hacia la sala (en la que reinaba el caos y la señora Malfoy, esposa del todavía patriarca, trataba de devolver el orden) para agarrar a la otra organizadora del evento, tirarla sobre la mesa y empezar a gritarle cosas como "¡Tú me pediste que lo organizara! ¡Tú me pediste que lo organizara!" entre otras cosas que, como la dama que soy (y creía que ella era) no repetiré.

En definitiva, la gala fue un total y absoluto fracaso.

-Rita Skeeter.

 ** **El Brujo Ecológico.****

 ** **Activistas se cuelan en la Gala Benéfica "Los animales no necesitan zapatos pero sí protección" y la lían parda.****

Como ya sabrán anoche tuve el placer de acudir como invitada y reportera a la primera Gala Benéfica organizada a favor de los animales (¡un gran paso para nuestra sociedad!) organizada por nuestra colaboradora Astoria Greengrass y la maravillosa abogada Hermione Malfoy.

No entraré en los detalles pues ya hablamos de este evento histórico con anterioridad. Es más, deseo aclarar una cosa: la redacción de _El Brujo Ecológico_ no tuvo  nada que ver con los hecho que ocurrieron durante la noche del 23 de Febrero. Lamentamos terriblemente que la subasta acabase de esa forma. De ninguna forma pretendíamos alentar a activistas para que destrozasen esa gala que se hacía, precisamente, para algo que defendemos. Aunque no estamos de acuerdo con que se vendiesen artículos hechos con animales si agradecemos a la sociedad mágica por darnos una oportunidad para proteger a las criaturas más indefensas con su dinero, que pueden gastar en lo que ellos deseen.

También desde aquí deseamos darle la enhorabuena a Hermione y Draco Malfoy, quienes fueron padres anoche (con unas semanas de antelación) después de que la joven madre dejase de estrangular a Astoria Greengrass sobre la mesa.

¡Felicidades!

-Meredith Porridge.

―Mi hermada dice que quiere entrar a ver al niño.

―¡Daphnee, dile a tu hermana que no pienso dejarla acercarse a mi mujer o a mi hijo nunca más!

―Ella no ha tenido nada que ver con lo que ha pasado, Draco.

―¡Cientos de galeones gastados para _nada_! ¡Y mira a Hermione! ¡Su pelo!

Daphnee observa a Draco con cautela, como si estuviese lidiando con un loco.

―¡Doscientos galeones ha costado su sesión de peluquería para que haya terminado en ese estado!

―¡Tuve que tirarle del pelo para que dejase de estrangular a mi hermana!

―¡Podrías haber tirado de cualquier otra cosa!

―Si no lo hubiese hecho no nos habíamos dado cuenta nunca de que había roto aguas. Pudimos darnos cuenta cuando Astoria por fin pudo respirar y exclamar que estaba totalmente empapada.

―¿Hermione...? ― la cabeza rubia y despeinada de Astoria se asoma por la puerta ― ¿Puedo entrar o-

―¡Fuera de aquí antes de que yo mismo te arranque la cabeza, Astoria!

* * *

La alusión a "La Familia Addams 2" no es más que por la escena de la subasta en la que Morticia regala un valioso objeto familiar para acabar comprandolo nuevamente, curiosamente es una parte de la peli que me hace mucha gracia xDDDDDD

Por fin actualizo esta historia, cielo santo. Quien sabe si en algún momento volveré a las andadas con _Flores para Narcissa_. Siento que este no ha sido un capítulo demasiado gracioso, pero no sé. Es lo que se me ha ocurrido.

¡Cuidaros!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter** es de **Jota Ká Erre.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

 **Ser vegana.**

 _(y otras formas de destrozarle la vida a Draco y Hermione Malfoy)_

 **III. Peluche.**

―¡Mira qué te ha traído Tía Astoria!

―No eres su tía.

―Cuando sea más mayor podrá llamarme "Astoria-sensei" si así lo desea, pero por ahora me conformo con ser su tía.

Draco rueda los ojos y vuelve a la lectura de sus documentos. Porque sigue sin tener despacho y la mesa del comedor sigue siendo su zona de trabajo en casa.

―¿Te gusta? ― dice Astoria con una sonrisa horripilante y un tono de voz aterradoramente agudo ―, ¿Te gusta? ― repite con la voz aún más aguda.

―Vas a dejar sordo a mi hijo.

―Cómo se nota que Hermione no está, chico. Estás más irritante que de costumbre.

―No creo que sea el más irritante de esta casa.

Astoria ignora por completo la indirecta y vuelve a centrarse en el sonriente bebé que trata de coger lo que la bruja tiene entre las manos.

―¡Pues claro que te gusta! ¿No es bonito el atrapa sueños que te ha hecho Tía Astoria? ― la joven coge en brazos al tierno bebé y le entrega su regalo al niño, que no tarda nada en empezar a mascarlo con las encías ― Oh, Scorpius, tu ternura me mata.

―Tú nos vas a matar a todos... ― escucha que murmura por lo bajo el padre a sus espaldas.

―Oh, se me olvidaba. También he traído un peluche para Scorp. Lo he dejado en la sala de los juguetes. Oye, ¿me lo puedo llevar al parque?

Draco asiente distraídamente mientras estampa su firma en unos cuantos documentos. Astoria sonríe de oreja a oreja y mete al bebé en su carrito.

―¡Tía Astoria va a llevarte a la mejor tienda de zumos biológicos y orgánicos de la ciudad, chiquitín! Ya verás qué bueno está el zumo de brócoli y arándanos.

―¡Deja de darle mierda a mi hijo, Astoria!

 ** **ººº****

Desde que Scorpius Malfoy forma parte de este mundo (fuera del útero de su muy inteligente madre) Astoria Greengrass se ha preocupado por su bienestar. Se ha autoproclamado su cuidadora espiritual y está convencida de que es la que mejores cosas puede aportarle a la criatura.

Astoria Greengrass, a pesar de su natural patosidad y su don para generar problemas (al matrimonio Malfoy, evidentemente) es una persona que siempre trata de arreglar las situaciones más extrañas. Desde el primer momento en el que tuvo a Scorpius Malfoy entre sus brazos (a escondidas del padre del bebé) _sintió_ malas energías al rededor del niño. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta él siendo éste tan joven? ¿Era posible nacer con malas vibras...? Bueno, si eres hijo de Draco Malfoy no importa que tu madre sea una heroína de guerra: estás marcado. Y no pretendemos hacer una broma macabra sobre _La Marca_ que porta Draco Malfoy, sino porque éste tiene un mal humor terrible que, por motivos obvios, ha tenido que transmitirle genéticamente a su hijo.

Esa es la Maldición de los Malfoy: el mal humor.

Astoria se niega a que su pequeño pedazo de Buda quede marcado para siempre por la mala suerte de tener un humor de perros constante como el de su progenitor. Así que es ella quien cuida del niño cuando Draco y Hermione tienen cosas que hacer (léase: conferencias y trabajos varios). Cosa que ocurre menos veces de las que quiere. Por eso ha decidido que va a cuidar de Scorpius Malfoy _a todas horas_.

Por eso está plagando el dormitorio de Scorpius con cámaras de vigilancia. Cámaras diminutas escondidas en un elemento muy importante de la vida del niño: peluches. Peluches que colman la habitación de Scorpius y que contienen, en sus ojos, cámaras diminutas que le aseguran la seguridad del niño mientras duerme o pasa tiempo con sus (embobados y babeantes) padres.

Consigue todo ese material en la tienda "SpyCop" en el Londres muggle (porque no es tan estúpida como para comprar material de espionaje en Diagon Alley o usar hechizos espías en la casa de un ex mortífago y una heroína de guerra...), donde se venden las mejores cámaras de vigilancia a un precio... Bueno. Una dama nunca habla de dinero.

Pero a pesar de que ya ha colocado cámaras en todo el cuarto de Scorpius no puede evitar sentir que _no es_ suficiente. Así que hoy entra en "SpyCop" empujando el carrito en el que se encuentra la víctima de su acoso con la firme intención de conseguir algo que le asegure que todo va perfectamente mentras ella no está con Scorpius.

―¿Tienen micrófonos que puedan ocultarse en peluches que ya llevan una cámara incorporada?

La vendedora, una joven de estética emo que siempre está mascando chicles de menta, la mira fijamente. La joven dependienta ya ha lidiado con ella en varias ocasiones y sabe a lo que atenerse con ella, así que sólo asiente y le indica un pasillo. Astoria sigue la dirección comentándole al bebé todas las cosas importantes de la vida (porque está empeñada en hablarle de esas cosas durante, mínimo, veinte minutos al día para asegurarse de que realmente _sabe_ cuáles son las cosas importantes de la vida) y unos minutos más tarde regresa al mostrador llevando consigo unas cuantas cajas.

A ojos de cualquier ser humano la dependienta de esta tienda parece una chica apática y aburrida. Pero, en realidad, Willow Faith es una vendedora _nata_. Y como la vendedora nata que es _sabe_ cómo leer a los clientes que vienen a la tienda en la que trabaja. Ésta en concreto es una mujer que parece obsesionada con la seguridad de su sobrino. La ha hecho comprar ya una decena de peluches que cumplen todos la misma función pero que ha sabido vender usando la mayor debilidad de Astoria: su miedo a poner en riesgo la seguridad del bebé al que quiere cuidar. Y piensa volver a emplear esa debilidad para llevarse, nuevamente, el veinte por ciento de comisión por cada artículo vendido.

―Además de todos esos modelos contamos con un nuevo modelo de peluche con cámara de vigilancia, micrófono y altavoz. Con él podría no sólo saber lo que ocurre, sino escuchar cualquier ruido e incluso hablarle al niño desde la distancia.

Astoria suelta todas las cajas al suelo, saca su cartera y deja un fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los de la joven.

Y así es como Astoria sale de la tienda llevando consigo una tortuga de peluche. Otra más para la colección.

 ** **ººº****

―¡Ya hemos vuelto! ― canturrea la bruja.

―¡Vulto! ― suelta Scorpius con una sonrisa gigantesca después de escuchar el grito de Astoria ― ¡Vulto!

Draco aparece por la puerta de la cocina llevando entre las manos un plato de plástico lleno de puré de verduras.

―Empezaba a preocuparme. Sabes que tienes que traerlo antes de la hora de cenar. Venga, Scorp, vamos a comernos el riquísimo puré de zanahoria y calabaza que ha hecho Mamá antes de marcharse a esa estúpida conferencia en quien sabe dónde.

―¿Con qué ha hecho el puré?

Draco observa a Astoria con expresión neutra antes de dejar el plato en la mesa y agacharse para coger a su hijo del suelo.

―¿Qué parte de "puré de zanahoria y calabaza" no has entendido? ¿Quizás "puré" es una palabra demasiado difícil para tí?

La bruja frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos.

―Me refiero a que si lo hizo con las verduras que os traje.

―Yo que sé. Pregúntale a ella cuando regrese.

―No llegará hasta mañana por la noche, necesito saberlo ahora. No puedo dejar que le des un puré lleno de bacterias y pesticidas al niño.

―Oye, este niño es mi hijo ― Draco sienta al crío en su silla alta y se da la vuelta para seguir "charlando" con Astoria ―, y por tanto sé lo que es mejor para él. Y creeme que Granger también lo sabe, así que déjanos cenar tranquilamente.

―¡Pero Draco, los pesticidas! Ya permito que le deis comida para seres sin corazón, no puedo dejar que lo envenenes.

―¿¡Crees que sería capaz de envenenar a mi hijo!?

―¡La sociedad y las grandes empresas envenenan a diario a todos los seres humanos que no se dan cuenta de su error! ¡Madre Tierra es sabia y es capaz de salvar sus frutos sin pesticidas!

―Madre Tierra puede sentarse a esperar porque no voy a darle nada suyo a mi hijo.

La expresión horrorizada de Astoria no tiene precio.

―Estoy segura de que Hermione estaría de acuerdo conmigo en esto.

―Estoy seguro de que Granger ya te habría echado de casa.

―¡Hermione nunca echa a nadie de casa, es una persona educada y cordial que se preocupa por el bienestar de su hijo! ¡Como la cuidadora espiritual de Scorpius exijo que se me haga caso!

Mientras su padre y su cuidadora espiritual siguen discutiendo Scorpius mete los dedos en el puré de zanahoria y calabaza y se dedica a lamer todo el estropicio que deja por la mesa.

La vida es maravillosa cuando eres un bebé.

 ** **ººº****

Hermione regresa a casa dos días más tarde de lo que esperaba a causa de un fallo en los sistemas de seguridad del Ministerio Mágico de Madrid que no han permitido la entrada y salida de ningún mago o bruja al país.

En todo caso está encantada de poder regresar a su hogar, donde el desorden de Draco se mezcla con el desorden de Scorpius. Donde la risa de su hijo se fusiona con los ojos brillantes de su marido. Donde se siente más a gusto que en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

Son las dos de la madrugada pero una luz suave sale del comedor. Cuando se acerca se da cuenta de que Draco sigue trabajando, sin descanso, en más papeleo.

―Deberías dormir.

Cuando levanta la cabeza y la ve sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa gigantesca que amenaza con partirle la cara entera. Se levanta a toda prisa y se acerca a ella. La estrecha entre sus brazos y deja un beso en su cabello.

―Y yo a ti, amor... ― susurra la bruja suavemente.

Él sonríe brevemente y recibe el tierno beso de su mujer en los labios. Ama eso de Hermione: entiende perfectamente todas las formas que tiene de decirle que la ama. Un beso en su pelo, acariciar sus brazos, mirarla a los ojos, morderle el hueso de la cadera, masajearle los pies después de un largo día de trabajo... Pequeños gestos con los que pretende decirle que la adora sin necesidad de usar palabras. Gestos que ella atesora con todo su amor.

―¿Dónde está Scorpius?

―Duerme.

―Tengo tantas ganas de verlo. Os he echado de menos.

Junta su frente con la de él y se dejan mecer por sus suaves respiraciones acompasadas.

―Vayamos a verlo. Luego quiero irme a la cama.

Draco asiente y guía a su mujer hacia las escaleras para ir juntos a comprobar que todo va perfectamente en el dormitorio del bebé.

―Oh...

Draco se da la vuelta al escuchar la ahogada exclamación de su mujer. Ella se lleva las manos a la boca y sonríe tontamente.

―Qué tierno, Draco... Gracias...

La mujer agarra la pequeña tortuga de peluche y la contempla con ojos brillantes. Pocas personas lo saben pero la tortuga es el animal preferido de Hermione Granger. Desde niña colecciona cualquier cosa que tenga un elemento que le recuerde a una tortuga. Al mandar a sus padres a Australia gran parte de su colección acabó desapareciendo y por eso cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarla a reconstruirla la hace terriblemente feliz.

―Ah, eso. Es un regalo de Astoria. Hace unos días se llevó a Scorpius al parque. Me dijo que había comprado esto.

―Seguro que dijo muchas más cosas. Quizás sea para Scorpius ― murmura Hermione mirando fijamente la sonrisa cosida con hilo rojo de la tortuga.

―No seas tonta. Scorpius debe de tener ya unos doscientos peluches en su cuarto. Vamos, cógela, vayamos a la cama.

Después de comprobar que Scorpius duerme como un angelito y que la vida es maravillosa la pareja se marcha a su dormitorio para meterse en la cama. Antes de dejar el peluche sobre el estante justo enfrente de la cama Hermione sonríe y se abraza tiernamente al él sin sospechar que al apretarlo ha pulsado el botón que pone en marcha el mecanismo de grabación de vídeo y sonido.

La mujer se deshace de sus pesadas botas y se arranca los vaqueros a tirones. Cuando pretende sentarse para seguir desvistiendose las manos de Draco se posan sobre sus hombros.

―¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella sonríe al escuchar lo grave que es su voz y se da la vuelta lentamente.

―Quizás sí necesite un poco de ayuda con algo.

―¿Con qué, Señora Malfoy?

―Verá, Señor Malfoy... Tengo un problema con todo mi cuerpo.

Draco inspecciona brevemente las piernas de su mujer, el discreto escote de su blusa roja e incluso se inclina hacia delante para fijar sus ojos en el trasero de la mujer. Ella suelta una risa aguda cuando el hombre se encarga de comprobar las redondeces de su cuerpo con las manos.

―Yo diría que su cuerpo está en óptimas condiciones.

―Sí... En _óptimas_ condiciones...

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecen un poco más, su sonrisa se hace más lobuna. Arrastra sus manos por la cintura de Hermione arrastrando la blusa hacia arriba.

―No podemos dejar la oportunidad escapar, ¿verdad...?

 ** **ººº****

Astoria tiene la oportunidad de regresar a la casa de los Malfoy una semana después del regreso de Hermione. Ha estado muy ocupada con la granja escuela de una ciudad vecina en la que enseña a los niños el valor de comer verduras (crudas, como buena crudivegana que es) y lo importantísimo que es respetar la vida humana y animal.

Cuando entra en el dormitorio de Scorpius se encuentra a Hermione sentada en la mecedora con su hijo en brazos y, Merlín bentido, la tortuga de juguete en las manos.

―Oh, Astoria. Mira quien ha venido a verte, mi amor.

Hermione señala con un dedo a Astoria sin despegar sus enamorados ojos del bebé, que aplaude y gorgea extasiado al ver a Astoria quien hoy viene acompañada de su hermana mayor.

―Granger ― saluda escuetamente la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass, como siempre.

―Hola, Daphne. ¿Queréis té, chicas?

"No queremos molestar" dice Daphne a la vez que su hermana pequeña exclama "¡Sí!". Hermione se ríe de la fulminante mirada que Daphne le lanza a Astoria y se levanta. Deja al niño en brazos de Astoria y sale del cuarto, seguida por Daphne.

―¿Ha estado Mamá tocando mucho tu regalito, mi amor? ― le susurra la bruja al niño cogiendo del suelo la tortuga de peluche ― Espero que no la haya desactivado...

Recordemos que Hermione es quien _activó_ el mecanismo porque Astoria, en su olvidadiza forma de ser, había olvidado hacerlo por sí misma. Al igual que también había olvidado dejar el peluche en el cuarto del niño...

―Bueno, he traído mi portátil, ¿sabes? Benditos muggles. ¿Cómo pudimos querer exterminarlos? Crean cosas maravillosas y fáciles de usar. Ya verás cuando conozcas Google, Scorp. Es impresionante.

Astoria saca de su bolso de cáñamo un ordenador portátil y un largo cable. Conecta un extremo en el puerto USB del ordenador y el otro extremo queda enganchado a una pequeña apertura en el caparazón del peluche.

Una barra azul se rellena a toda velocidad y cuando alcanza el cien por cien anuncia que la descarga de imágenes ha sido completada exitosamente. Astoria recoloca a Scorpius, que se dedica a mordisquear el collar de la bruja, sobre su cadera y le da al botón de inicio.

―¿Qué...? ¿Por qué está esto en el dormitorio principal...? Lo dejé aquí mismo. ¿Te acuerdas, verdad, amor? Sí, sí, claro que te acuerdas **―** canturrea felizmente ― Claro que te acuerdas porque eres un niño muy listo. ¿Quien es el niño más listo del mundo? ¡Tú! ― exclama dando un toquecito en la nariz del niño ― ¡Claro que eres tú! Y como somos tan listos los dos, vamos a descubrir qué hace el peluche de Tía Astoria en el cuarto de Papá y Mam- ¡Bendito sea el Guerrero II, Scorpius no mires!

Astoria le tapa los ojos al niño cuando se da cuenta de que en la pantalla, a todo volumen y a todo color, se reproduce un vídeo de Draco y Hermione Malfoy... Bueno. _Reproduciéndose._

"No sabes cuánto he echado de menos esto..." escucha que dice la cargada voz de Draco mientras acaricia las piernas de su mujer y se arrodilla en el suelo antes de empujarla para que caiga a la cama. Cuando la cabeza rubia se entierra entre las piernas de la mujer ésta suelta un largo gemido.

Astoria cierra el vídeo a toda velocidad. Se queda mirando fijamente la pared que tiene frente a ella, como si ésta pudiera ayudarla a olvidar la imagen que acaba de ver. Pero entonces algo la golpea. ¿Y si el peluche ha estado toda la semana en el dormitorio principal...? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si hay _más vídeos_...?

Astoria decide abrir el último archivo y adelantarlo unas horas. Resultado: una imagen a todo color de Draco echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su mujer lo recorre _todo_ con la lengua.

"Adoro cuando eres así de guarra, Granger..."

―Oh wow, no recordaba que a Draco le gustase hablar así en la cama...

―Astoria.

La mencionada cierra el portátil a toda prisa y se da la vuelta. Su hermana la mira fijamente. Sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos propios, la miran intensamente. Asesinamente.

―¿Qué estabas viendo?

―Nada.

Para horror de la más joven de las hermanas a pesar de que el portátil está cerrado el vídeo sigue reproduciéndose. "Follame con todas tus ganas, Malfoy" escuchan que dice Hermione desde los altavoces. Daphne abre muchísimo los ojos. Astoria cierra los suyos.

―¿De dónde _mierda_ has sacado eso?

―Mamá odia las palabrotas.

―Y yo odio que seas una maldita irresponsable, no podemos complacer a todo el mundo en esta vida. _Ahora_ dime qué es eso y cómo lo has conseguido.

―Bueno...

Cuando Hermione regresa al cuarto de su hijo, con una bandeja cargada de té y galletas en las manos, escucha un gran estruendo y un sinfín de carcajadas infantiles. Al pasar el umbral la imagen que presencia es cuanto menos pintoresca: la habitación está completamente llena de mecanismos extraños y espuma pues alguien ha destrozado todos los peluches que decoraban la habitación con un hechizo seccionador; y Daphne Greengrass está golpeando la cabeza de su hermana pequeña con lo que parece ser un portátil mientras grita "¡Eres una maldita loca!".

* * *

Pequeña aclaración: Guerrero II es una postura de yoga. Me ha parecido que sería gracioso que Astoria jure con expresiones así de raras xDD En un principio quien iba a forrar el dormitorio de Scorpius con cámaras iba a ser Draco a fin de asegurar la seguridad de su hijo durante las horas que pasara con Astoria siendo esta su canguro. Pero NO. Esta idea me ha golpeado con más fuerza y me ha hecho más gracia, así que he preferido cambiarlo todo.

Resultado: esta basura llena de Fluff dramione. Porque amo el dramione. Porque amo el Fluff. Mentira, no lo amo porque Angst y Drama ocupan todo mi corazón #sorrynotsorry.

En todo caso, gracias por leer.

Miss Mante.

PD: He empezado a editar Self Harm. Si os interesa los dos primeros capítuls ya están actualzados y mejorados. Los iré subiendo poco a poco. Todos los detalles en mi página de Facebook (enlace en mi perfil, bitches).


End file.
